


Ambassadorial Duties

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't what Draco sighed up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambassadorial Duties

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #20: [Yule Log](http://cellularwindowshades.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/xmas-yule-log.jpg?w=480&h=359), and for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Holly.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Ambassadorial Duties

~

Harry stumbled out of the Floo and into their living room to find Draco already collapsed on the sofa. He cracked one eye open to look at Harry. “What, by all that’s holy, was that?” he asked. 

Groaning, Harry collapsed beside him. “No bloody idea,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I...yeah, I got nothing.” 

“Whose idea was it that we attend that...horror of a dinner party anyway?” 

“Kingsley’s. He’s even the one who suggested I bring you along.” Harry shook his head. “He owes us big time.”

Draco huffed. “Yes. Yes, he does. And here I thought being a diplomat’s spouse would involve going to brilliant parties and enjoying new, exotic foods. What bollocks!” 

“Well, the food was certainly new,” deadpanned Harry.

Draco snorted. “Yes. What I saw there tonight is a new definition of food of which I was not previously aware,” he said. “What was that awful boiled fish thing in the white sauce?” 

“Lutfisk.” Harry shuddered. “And at least you didn’t have the Swedish ambassador watching you while trying to eat it.” 

“You actually ate it?” Draco sat up, staring at Harry.

“I had to! It would have been an international incident if I hadn’t.” 

“But...but I kiss your mouth!” 

Harry grinned at him. “And you kiss other places, too.” He reached for Draco’s hand. “Relax, it’ll be fine. Plus, that glögg stuff wasn’t bad. I’m pretty sure I drank enough of that to kill any remnants of the fish.” 

Draco made a face. “Tell me you didn’t eat that brown cabbage. Or the beetroot thing. If you did, we may be getting divorced.”

Harry grimaced. “No, I managed to convince him that I’d already eaten at a previous engagement and that I couldn’t eat another bite.” 

Draco huffed. “You’re lucky he didn’t try to send you home with any of it.” 

Harry coughed, reaching into his robes. “Er, about that--”

Clearly horrified, Draco stared at the package in Harry’s hand. “Get rid of it.” 

“I’m not sure what’s in here--” 

“Who cares? Whatever it is, we don’t need it contaminating our home.”

“I’ll deal with it,” Harry promised. He sighed. “And now I understand why no one else was upset when I got tapped for that assignment.” 

“Yes, those bastards knew.” Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Who was assigned last year?” 

“No idea.” 

“When I find out, they and I shall be having words--” Draco’s stomach grumbled loudly, cutting him off. 

Harry frowned. “Are you hungry?” 

“Of course.” Draco raised an eyebrow. “I’m starving, actually, since I couldn’t eat anything there, and I’d deliberately consumed very little the rest of the day anticipating a feast.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think we’ve much in,” said Harry. “And all our usual take-away places are closed.” 

“I’ve an idea.” Draco released Harry’s hand and started for the kitchen. Pausing, he nodded at the care package Harry had brought home from the Swedish Embassy’s Christmas Gala. “And do something about _that_ while I’m gone.” 

In about a minute he returned to find Harry crouched down beside the fireplace, the Swedish care package burning merrily in the fire from the holly-covered Yule log they’d purchased earlier that week. “Perfect,” he said, settling beside Harry on the rug. “Yule fire purifies, and the burning of the holly means we’ll have domestic tranquility.” 

“Any domestic tranquility is only because I got rid of that package.” Harry chuckled. “It had more of that fish in it, by the way. He must have thought I liked it.” 

Draco made a retching noise. “I’m glad you didn’t show it to me.” 

Harry grinned. “I figured you’d seen enough of it tonight.” He glanced at he dish Draco was carrying. “We had bread and cheese?” 

“No, but Mother did. I Summoned Muffy and sent her to the Manor for this.”

“Won’t your parents notice?” 

“They’re away this month. It’s fine.” Draco waved his hand, levitating the bread and cheese over the fire. “Mmm, toasted cheese.” 

Harry nodded. “Perfect.” 

When it was ready, and the cheese was bubbling on the toasted bread, they sat munching by the light of the Yule log. “I do wish one thing,” Draco finally said, leaning on Harry. 

“What?” 

“That we’d managed to swipe some of that glögg.” 

Harry laughed. “For that I think we may have to attend next year’s party.” 

Draco shuddered. “Never mind.” 

~


End file.
